Happy Birthday
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: A birthday present for my friend Adri.    She owns everyone in this story except Edge, who belongs to me. Happy B-Day, Adri.


Happy Birthday!

Edge picked himself up after slamming into a tree. "Ugh…wha happened…what was I doing again," he asked getting back on his extreme gear and coasting lazily through the woods before looking back in his hands at the small box.

"Holy crud, I almost forgot-I'm late," he said, shaking his head, as he remembered what he was going.

"Man, I can't believe it's been one year already," Edge thought as he coasted through the forest on his way to the house Adriana shared with her friends and family. "Man…what a year it's been," he said, smiling.

_Elsewhere~_

Adriana was sitting in her room looking out the window. "Is he coming," Adriana thought as she tapped the window pane and stared at the engagement ring on her finger. "Edge," his name went through her mind, as she thought back on the eventful year she'd had with a smile coming on her face.

"Adri? What are you doing in here? You should come out and enjoy the party," Eric said, as he walked into the room.

"Ugh, I'll be out in a bit," Adriana said, as she gave one last look out the window, before walking out of the room with Eric.

"What's wrong, Adri," Eric asked.

Adriana sighed. "It's nothing," she spoke, shaking her head.

"Adri, you can tell me when something's bothering you," Eric asked grabbing her hand with a smile.

Adriana gave a small smile. "Well…I'm just worried. I kinda want Edge here," she said, turning her head away.

"Oh…yeah, I guess you would," Eric said, in a slightly dejected tone.

"Yeah," Adriana said, realizing her mistake. "But it's fine, Eric. Thanks for coming to get me," she smiled at him.

Eric gave a small smile. "Thanks, Adri. Happy Sweet Seventeen," he said, before giving her a small gray box tied with a green ribbon. "I should go. I sense Sapphire nearby," he said, with a smirk, before fading into the crowd of party goers.

"I can't believe we actually agreed to a party…what the heck were we thinking," she said, as she remembered the night she even agreed to this.

"Sorry, Edge. I'm really sorry, I so didn't mean to break your board," Adriana said, holding the two pieces of Edge's Extreme Gear.

"No…no, it's OK," Edge said, giving her a faint smile. "I…was gonna get a new one soon anyway."

"Well…is there something I could do. I'm really sorry, Edge!" Adriana said, looking down.

Edge put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's throw a party, if you really want to make it up for me. I know they aren't your thing, but I really want you to have a good time with your birthday coming up," he said.

Adriana reluctantly nodded. "OK, Edge. I'm still sorry though," she said, hugging her fiancé.

Edge smiled, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I know, Adri."

Adriana was smiling, and looked at the engagement ring on her finger, before she heard her name called.

"Adriana, is that guy here yet?" It was her brother, Dimitri asked with a sour look on his face.

Adriana scowled at her twin brother. "If you mean Edge, no, he's not," she barked.

Dimitri looked over at the assorted guests and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I can't believe you agreed to have this thing here," he said, before his eyes flashed over Adriana's engagement ring. "And I still can't believe you're engaged," he said, almost shouting.

Adriana scoffed. "Well, believe it, Dim Dim."

Dimitri sighed and walked off tossing a small tin to Adriana. "It's scythe polish," he spoke, as he walked outside.

Adriana put the tin in her pocket. "Thanks," she thought, as she was met by Layla.

"Darn. Missed him," she smiled. "Oh well. Happy Birthday, Adri," she said. "C'mon, let's go have some cake," she said, almost pulling Adri to the snack table where Zaid, Eric, Jennifer, and several others greeted her and wished her happy Birthday.

_Outside…_

"Finally made I-," Edge stopped as he caught Dimitri's gaze at the door. "What's up?" Edge asked as he walked up the stairs to the porch.

Dimitri looked away. "Just this little party you came up with," he spoke.

"Oh. I can tell," Edge said, hearing the music blast through the house. "I'll take it you didn't enjoy it," he asked turning to Dimitri.

"No. I haven't really," the fox spoke.

Edge shrugged, but felt a hand on his shoulder when he turned the doorknob.

"Don't hurt her," Dimitri said.

Edge jerked his shoulder away. "I won't," he said, as he walked into the party.

Adriana had just managed to break out of the crowd when Edge walked through the door. "Edge!" Adri cried, somewhat surprised she'd been so excited. "You made it," she said walking up to him. "I hope you're happy," she joked, smiling at him.

"I am," Edge smiled kissing her the muzzle and taking her hand. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Adri smiled before looking back. "Come on. Let's go to my room, I don't think anyone saw you come in," she smiled as she managed to sneak Edge into her room and lock the door behind them.

"Not enjoying the party," Edge asked, sitting on the bed.

Adri sat next to him. "It's not the party…the party's OK. I'm…just really glad you're here," she said, blushing.

Edge was a bit taken aback, the comment making blush. "Well, I'm glad to be here," he said, putting his arm around Adri's waist and pulling her close.

Adri blushed and smiled. "To think, it's been a whole year," she said.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty crazy and amazing one," Edge said, smiling back at her. "We had a fight with Ike, got engaged, had a vacation…"

"And we got to do it all together," Adri finished.

Edge and Adri looked deep into each other eyes, smiling, before finally coming together in a long, passionate kiss, that left both extremely hot.

Adriana gave a small chuckle. "I don't think we've ever kissed like that," she said.

"Me neither, but I liked it!," Edge said, with a laugh.

Adri smiled. "Thanks, Edge," she said, burying her face in his chest, to hide her blush. "for staying with me all this time."

Edge held Adriana tightly. "It's all I've wanted to do since I met you. So don't thank me," he spoke.

Neither knew how long they'd spent holding each other, though neither wanted to let go when they did. "What do you say we get back to the party?" Edge asked after awhile.

"Yeah…I suppose we should," Adriana said, getting off the bed and reached for the door. Before she opened it though, Edge called her name.

"Adri…before I forget," Edge began, before reaching into his coat pocket. "Happy Birthday," he said, giving her a long yellow box with a black ribbon.

A large smile grew on Adri's face. "Can I open it now," she asked Edge, who nodded yes. Adriana proceded to open the package finding a long black scarf with a red trim in it and a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses. "Thanks you," Edge, Adri said, wrapping the scarf around her neck and putting the sunglasses on her head. "How do I look?"

"Stunning, as always," Edge said, getting up and taking her hand. "Let's go show everyone," he smiled.

Adriana smiled. "Yeah…lets," she said, holding his hand tightly, as she opened the door and walked into the crowded room hand in hand.


End file.
